For What I Could Not
by HaNsEaTiX
Summary: intrigued??? *chap 4 up*
1. For What i could not

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters in it for that matter. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
A/N: this is the scene right after Sin was defeated  
  
***Yuna's POV***  
  
He was vanishing. I knew it, somewhere deep in the depths of my awareness, though I didn't see it coming. I willed him not to. I don't want him to. Whatever that was left in my weary self tried its best to suppress my emotions. I just defeated Sin, I should be happy. The vicious cycle of Sin's regeneration had been broken. Why couldn't I smile?  
  
He had to leave, for reasons that were not known. Am I making it more difficult for him? Realizations dawned on me. Yes I was. His determination was strong enough, so strong that he could not even bear for us to be in his vision, for fear of faltering. I need to hold him once more, to affirm my feelings and for reminiscing. I called his name.  
  
I went right through him. My hope, my longing, fell with a thud as I was crashing onto the deck of the airship. What about the promises he had made? Cold grounds woke me from my naïve dreams. He could never stay, never be with me, as he had unfinished business somewhere, waiting for him. How could I be so selfish?  
  
***Tidus' POV***  
  
She ran right through me! Just when I thought I could hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be fine, I went into a state of molecular rearrangement. What I felt was something far more depressing than all despairs multiplied.  
  
I settled for what was second best. My arms wound round her neck, enclosing her in a ghostly embrace. I inhaled deeply. Her scent, her appearance, her thoughts were all intensely engraved in my mind. Should I even forget her, I will never forgive myself. Could this moment withstand against the sand of time? I wished so.  
  
After breaking off from the person who champions my dreams, I ran, ran at breakneck speed. I wanted to end this quickly and get over and done with it. Although in my consciousness I knew that I could never get over it; I just had to learn how to live with it. I dove into nothingness, or so I thought…  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ha! molecular rearrangement! what was I thinking???!!! lame, I noe…all right darling readers pls r&r and tell me whether I should continue … 


	2. believe

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters in it for that matter. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
A/N: IMMENSE THANKS for ALL my reviewers! I have recently promoted myself from an avid reader of fanfics to a writer myself! This is my 1st fic and I really really really thank you guys for your support. This story is really hard to continue after I realised my blunder in the 1st chap.so if u all haf any ideas pls feel free to contribute!  
  
***Yuna's POV***  
  
I'm back at Besaid now and I don't think I possess the ability to survive another day looking at familiar surroundings without the same familiarity. The fame, the status that came along with the extermination was to great too bear without him by my side. My hesitation to make known my feelings before were now the deepest regrets that I bore. Comparatively, the empty promises that he had made pained me so. I have to put on a smile for every bright and cheery day, but his shadows still lurk deep in my consciousness. I could forgive him for leaving, but could not forget him in eternity.  
  
I went to the waterfronts again today.  
  
"When you whistle, I'll come running, I promise."  
  
No matter how hard I try, my ceaseless whistling did not bring him back.  
  
***End of POV***  
  
A/N: sorry it's so short. but an idea is forming in my head already. I promise to develop it as soon as possible.to its fullest. and pls keep reviewing!!! Thanks! 


	3. comprehend

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters in it for that matter. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews! To Tiki boy: I have not finished the game, but I watched the whole game as my brother played it first. I noe that's a spoiler for me but I can't wait to see the whole thing.^hee^. I'm intending to complete the game after my "O"s.that xplains the slow uploads of chapters. thanks for your appreciation shiva elf.. I'm really sorry..  
  
Where we last left. *** I went to the waterfronts again today.  
  
"When you whistle, I'll come running, I promise."  
  
No matter how hard I try, my ceaseless whistling did not bring him back.  
  
***End of POV***  
  
~Meanwhile~ The terrain is smoky, with a hue of topaz hovering in the atmosphere. To see Jecht, Auron and Lord Braska lifted his spirits a little, but it was nothing compared against his loss of Yuna.  
  
"Well at least there's company."he thought.  
  
Before he could strike a conversation about how this place may be appealing after all, blinding flashes of light enveloped the place. Dull explosions could be heard far away and they seem to be nearing. The whole of the farplane seems to be undergoing vigorous upheaval. Within seconds, the whole place was in turmoil.  
  
The souls of farplane were engulfed in darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lost in a timeless world, the wandering souls of what was once the realm for the deceased crossed the threshold of time and space and merged with the land we all know and love as Spira.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: You must be wondering how this dramatic event is possible. I shall hereby elaborate a little to clear all the clouded part of your minds)  
  
With the destruction of Sin (well in actual fact we know that the main problem generator is none other than the great Yu Yevon himself), or in other words Yu Yevon, the Balance had been upset as the evil that was sort of countering or "balancing" the good had perished. This had caused spiritual unbalance, thereby causing the merger, in a hopeful attempt to restore the Balance.  
  
(Confused? Don't be. If you understand, good for you. If you don't, it's all right. It will be further elaborated clearly in later parts of the fic. now .on with the story!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Water, as formless as the souls of the farplane, was an exceptionally ideal medium for the souls to travel and reside in. They were no longer in darkness, as bright light speared into the ever-changing face of the sea. It doesn't matter whether or not you know how to swim, as swimming had come easily to them. Before you know it, the waters of Spira were brimming with the likes of Tidus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry it's so short. but an idea is forming in my head already. I promise to develop it as soon as possible.to its fullest. and pls keep reviewing!!! Thanks! 


End file.
